1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing system such as facsimile, copier, electronic mailing system and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, an image processing-device or copier has been of the type in which a document or a printed text is simply reproduced faithfully. Even a recently developed copier of multi-function type merely has such a small number of functions as to reduce or enlarge a printed text at a fixed reproduction ratio, to automatically feed the printed text, and to automatically align the documents. These functions are mechanically controlled and hence it could be asserted that further multi-functionalization of copier is hardly expected for reasons of physical limit and the like. Thus, the operating device of the copier simply displays the selected status of functions corresponding to individual keys at the rate of 1:1 by lighting LEDs corresponding to individual keys and switches or in accordance with the selected positional status of individual keys and switches. However, in recent years, with the progress of systematization, there has been proposed an image processing device having image control function, image transfer function and picture quality processing function with the use of photoelectric conversion elements. Consequently, when an operating unit of the type in which each key corresponds to each function at the rate of 1:1 in proportion thereto is used, drawbacks, such as the device being enlarged and the operation being complicated, are associated.